Everythings Just Wonderful
by jefnerf
Summary: This is my very first South of Nowhere fanfiction, I hope you like, leave me feedback and I'll post more! : It does contain elements of Ashley/Aiden... I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

I stare across the forecourt during lunch, taking in everything around me, the cheerleaders around one table, the jocks around another, each table taken by a different peer group. Me? I just stand by my locker, I don't fit in anywhere, I used to, I used to be a cheerleader, I used to date a jock. But now I'm just me, I don't want to be labelled.

I take a bite of my sandwich and slowly chew through the mouthful when I feel an arm snake around my waist; I turn and see Aiden – my ex-jock.

"Hey baby…" he purrs.

"What d'you want?" I shy away from him placing my sandwich down.

"You, always you" he smirks. I roll my eyes and peel his fingers from my stomach.

"Keep wanting, you're not my type" I smile sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about your _phase_" he retorts.

"Whatever, did you actually want me for something, or can I go back to wishing you didn't exist?" I ask again.

"Spring Fling next month, say you'll go with me" he leans into me.

"Never" I reply quickly, moving out of his way as he falls against my locker. Smiling, I turn on my heel and saunter to my next class.

* * *

I lean over my desk in order to see Spencer's textbook.

"He's wasting his time" I decide.

"Hmm?" Spencer intones uninterestedly.

"Aiden. Asking me to spring fling, I mean why? Why would he do that?" I prattle on.

"I don't know – have you read this page?"

"No – well are you going?" I continue. She turns the page regardless.

"I hadn't really thought about it, no one asked me" she shrugs.

"Oh right, well we could go right, as friends?" I offer.

"I guess, if you're sure you don't want to go with Aiden" Spencer smiles.

"You're kidding right" I can't believe she thinks I would want to go with him.

"Okay, calm down" she laughs and turns the page again.

* * *

"What do you think of the silver one?" I ask Spencer draping a dress against my figure.

"Oh it's nice, I think I'm going to try this red one" she carefully fingers the lapels of the neckline.

"Good choice, that'll look nice on you" I nod before scurrying into the changing room to try on my pick. Shimmying into the satin gown I reach behind to fasten it up realising my arms just aren't long enough.

"Ugh Spence, can you help me" I yell to her in the next cubicle. I step out of the changing room and meet her outside hers. I turn around and motion to my zip "I can't reach" I snigger.

Spencer shakes her head and smiles at me before pulling the zip up.

"What would you do without me?" She asks sweetly, I turn around and realise her hand is still resting on my shoulder. She pulls it away quickly and runs it down her dress. "What do you think?"

"Oh yeah…you look great" I bite my lip as my hand trails on her waist as I stare into her blue eyes. I cough and drop my eyes.

"You look gorgeous" she whispers quietly.

"I know…but the dress is nice too right?" I joke lightening the mood.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ash…baby…you've been avoiding me" Aiden catches up with me as I saunter to biology.

"That had been the plan" I huff angrily.

"You thought any more about me, you…dancing…" he licks his crimson red lips.

"Oh…yeah…I have actually…"

"Really?" his eyes light up.

"Yeah…actually no…that was a nightmare I had the other day" I laugh.

"You tease, seriously don't you want to go?" he looks almost pleading.

"Aiden…I…I'm going with someone else" I admit.

"What? Who?" his voice is pained.

"Spencer" I say quickly. His face scrunches up.

"What like a date?"

"No actually, not a date, just as friends" I whisper sombrely.

"Yeah right, before you turn her"

"Go to hell Aiden" I spit before turning on my heel and walking off.

"Ash I'm sorry" I hear him shout after me but I keep on walking.

* * *

"Are we not like the hottest girls in school?" I check myself out in Spencer's lengthways mirror and wink.

"Oh for sure" Spencer laughs running the comb through her hair one more time.

"Seriously, we're going to knock them dead" I add grabbing my boobs making sure they're secure.

"Easy tiger, come on" she shakes her head and pulls me away from the mirror. I follow her down the stairs into the entrance hall where her mother and father are waiting.

"Oh girls, you look…just lovely" her mother manages, kissing Spencer on the cheek.

"You girls enjoy yourself, don't do anything I wouldn't do" her father grins.

"Thanks Mr. Carlin, Mrs. C" I nod before backing out the front door pulling Spencer with me.

* * *

"Ah this was a bad idea" I suddenly realise as I hear the drone of music as we arrive.

"What's wrong?" Spencer tilts her head.

"I hate dancing" I admit.

"Oh don't be so gay" Spencer teases. I feign open mouth shock before pulling her towards me on the dance floor, our bodies gyrating rhythmically to the beat of the music.

"If I trip over my dress…just pretend its part of the dance routine" I whisper putting my head close to hers. She laughs and rolls her eyes placing one hand on my waist as the other holds onto my shoulder.

"I won't let you fall, I promise" she nods as we slowly bob along to the now soft hum of the love song.

"May I cut in?" Aiden asks sweetly, but before I have chance to say no Spencer backs away.

"Of course, I'll go get us some drinks" she smiles.

"Great" I hiss under my breath but begrudgingly wrap my arms around his neck.

"See this isn't so painful is it?" he smirks.

"Not physically" I start "But you're damaging my social status" I add, pulling a face.

"Oh come on I could be your fag hag…or the male equivalent in a lesbian tryst…" he stops all confused with himself. I raise an eyebrow and look around for Spencer to return and save me.

"Aiden" "Ashley" we say simultaneously.

"You go first" I say quickly.

"I was just going to say…doesn't this take you back… we were good together" Aiden muses squeezing tightly on my waist.

"Aiden…yes we _were_ good together, but that's in the past…" I turn my head away from him.

"Is it?" he asks quietly.

"Hey I got us drinks" Spencer suddenly reappears and I jump back away from Aiden grabbing a cup from her hands.

"I need some air" I groan as I down my drink.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you okay?" Spencer panders over me, putting her hand to my forehead. I grab her hand and lean my cheek against it.

"I am now…" I whisper and stand up. "What was in that drink you gave me?" I hiccup slightly.

"I brought assistance" Spencer bites her lip pulling a small bottle of vodka out of her purse.

"Oh you bad girl" I chastise smiling cheekily. I unscrew the cap of the bottle and take a large gulp of the odourless spirit.

"Save some for me" she laughs pulling the bottle from my grasp before taking a swig herself.

"Why is life so hard?" I deliberate sadly sitting down on the grassy knoll.

"Hmm?" Spencer slides down onto the ground beside me.

"Ignore me, I'm being stupid" I shake my head annoyed at myself.

"Here have some more drink, you have to be happy!" she sings excitedly.

"I am; I am happy!" I smile and take another drink.

"You're not, you're faking it" Spencer slurs. "What would make you happy?"

"This…" I put the bottle down and look deep into her eyes, she stares back but I can't tell if she feels the same or if she's just drunk. I move my face towards hers and close my eyes as my lips meet hers.

"Woah…what are you doing?" she moves her head back quickly.

"Spencer…I'm sorry I didn't…." I stammer.

"Forget it" she spits standing up.

"Please don't go" I say quickly.

"I have to go home" she shakes her head at me.

* * *

I sit staring at the school, I'm alone save for the vodka and I'm getting increasingly inebriated. I know I've messed things up with Spencer; she'll never talk to me again.

"Can I join you?" Aiden sneaks up behind me.

"Oh great just what I wanted, a wannabe lesbian" I roll my eyes and take another drink.

"What you got there?" he slumps down beside me and takes the bottle from my hand. "Sweet" he announces before taking a sip.

"What's it like in there?" I motion towards the dance hall.

"Oh nothing exciting, everything I want is out here"

"Stars…smell of grass…fresh air?" I muse.

"Yeah something like that" he smiles softly. I can feel my eyelids becoming heavier so I lie backwards on the grass. He does the same and I feel his hand slip into mine. I squeeze it gently in reciprocation.

"I tried to kiss her" I mumble through tired lips.

"Spencer?" Aiden asks quietly. "What happened?"

"She hates me, I know it"

"She won't hate you, just tell her it was a mistake…because it was right?" he questions.

"Yeah…a mistake…" I close my eyes

* * *

I open my eyes and the early morning sun blinds me, I sit up suddenly and look around. It takes me a moment but I remember the pale blue shades to be that of Aiden's bedroom.

"Ohmigod" I mumble sleepily taking in my surroundings. I turn to my side to see Aiden snoring softly. Opening the bedcover I realise I'm naked. "Shit…" then I feel that familiar taste in my mouth. I jump out of bed and run to his en suite bathroom to throw up. Aren't hangovers the shit?

I dip my head under the running faucet and wash my mouth out with cold water, catching sight of myself in the mirror I groan and dab at my mouth with the towel.

"Hey baby you okay?" I hear him call. Baby. I storm into his room.

"Don't baby me, what the hell happened?" I scream.

"Woah, chill, nothing happened." He looks at me seriously.

"Don't lie to me, I can feel…it" I say disgusted.

"Okay but you wanted it" he argues.

"Oh my god, I was passed out for crying out loud" I put a hand to my forehead and sit down on the edge of his bed.

"Babe I wouldn't do anything if you hadn't wanted it too" he went on.

"Right…" this is why we don't get drunk.

"But it was good right, like old times"

"Well, gee, I really wouldn't know, I wasn't conscious" I roll my eyes angrily.

"You sounded like you enjoyed it" he smirked.

"I really hate you" I fell backwards on his bed, burying my head in his bedcover. "My head really hurts"


	4. Chapter 4

"She's not answering" I clasp my phone shut before reopening it and pressing the redial button.

"Just leave it…" Aiden purrs kissing my shoulder.

"Ugh get off" I move away from him and clasp my phone shut again. "This is wrong, you and me, it didn't happen"

"Babe….Ashley… we're good together why can't you accept that?" he pouts.

"Because I don't want you" I argue, least I think I don't want him. "It's so last year" I add finally.

"Spencer's not even gay, why are you wasting your time"

"I don't want Spencer like that, that too was a mistake, I just want to apologise…" I shake my phone willing it to ring.

"Yeah whatever, I bet you have her in bed by the end of the month" he shrugs. I glare at him before the thought softens my expression.

"It wouldn't be a bad thing…" I muse.

* * *

Standing in the school forecourt I watch the cars pulling up and carefully observe who gets out of each, I'm waiting for the sultry blond who hasn't spoken to me since Friday night. The one place she can't avoid me is school.

I see the silver car pull up and her brother Glen climbs out first. I step forward and move around to her side of the car.

"Spencer…" I begin. She turns away from me and says bye to Glen. "Please don't ignore me" I beg.

"I'm not ignoring you" she says quietly. I draw in a breath slightly taken aback.

"You're not ignoring me but you haven't answered my phone calls all weekend?" I ask heatedly.

"I was busy" she answers quickly.

"Right…"

"Okay I admit it…I was avoiding you" she starts. "You freaked me out Ash… I mean why… did you do that?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry, it was a mistake"

"Was it?" she interrupts, her head tilted slightly.

"I was drunk" I look away.

"Yeah sure" she whispers quietly probably intending for me not to hear.

"Geez thanks" I add bitterly. "Let's go to class" I sigh.

* * *

"Hey Spencer…" I whisper across the desk, our geography teacher droning on at the front of the classroom.

"Yeah?" she replies looking up.

"How do you spell tectonic?" I ask abashedly.

"T-e-c-t-o-n-i-c" she replies quickly.

"Thanks…why do we even need to know this stuff anyways" I moan finishing my paragraph.

"Because there's more earthquakes in LA than in Ohio, and if we know what causes the earthquake, we might feel calmer…"

"Bullshit" I laugh.

"Miss Davis, Miss Carlin, do you have something you want to share?" our teacher's dull brown eyes bore down on us.

"No sir" I reply smirking. "Just discussing earthquakes…" his eyes narrow and he takes my paper from me, his eyes glance over it before passing it back.

"Very well" he mumbles simply before returning to the front of the classroom.

"Ass" I mutter under my breath and look at Spencer out of the corner of my eye, I can see her lips curled up at the sides in a casual grin.

"So anyways" she starts again. "My mom and dad are away this weekend and my mom thinks you should come over and keep me company."

"Well now, that sounds like an awesome invitation, how could I possibly say no." I roll my eyes and smile at her lack of enthusiasm.

"Sorry, that was a complete backhanded way to invite you. I'd love it if you came and kept me company" she tried again.

"Now then, that's definitely an offer I can't refuse" I chew cheekily on the end of my pen. "We're having a slumber party!" I add excitedly before noticing the teacher's eyes. "And that's how tectonic plates come together Spencer" I end with a grin.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, where are Clay and Glen?" I ask taking a hand full of chips from the bag.

"Clay's with Sean and Glen's…out…womanising somewhere" she ends laughing.

"Ooh wow lucky woman" I say sarcastically.

"Oh yeah" she smiles putting in a DVD. "Movie" she announces.

"Chips" I shake the bag. She grins at me teasingly. "What…" I ask worried.

"Cocktails" she grins and runs downstairs. I stare wide-eyed after her knowing that alcohol never got us anywhere good.

She returns wielding a jug of yellow liquid and two swirly straws.

"Spencer…" I start.

"Oh Ashley, come on it'll be fun" she sets the jug down in front of us and dims her lights down so we can enjoy the movie. She settles down beside me and leans forward to take a drink of the cocktail. "Oh wow that's strong" she coughs offering me the jug.

I slowly take a sip and swallow the ice cold liquid.

"Jesus Spencer what did you put in there?"

"Pineapple juice" she smiles sweetly.

"And…" I demand grinning.

"Oh nothing much" she lies.

"You're so bad, I don't know this Spencer Carlin" I shake my head in mock disbelief.

As the movie wears on the contents of the jug diminishes, not that we notice because we're lolling around on the floor feeling the effects of alcohol spread through our bodies.

"As if you'd do that" she starts. I lift my head up and look at her.

"Huh?"

"You wouldn't just forgive him like that" she nods towards the TV screen.

"Oh yeah…hmm I don't know… she might have loved him" I suggest.

"I don't believe that" she slurs. "He hurt her and then she just lets him use her" I allow her to continue her break down of this fictional relationship which in fact to me isn't so fictional.

"You're quiet" she says suddenly.

"I'm just thinking…" I admit.

"About what" she rolls towards me and I jump at the electricity that hits me when her arm brushes against mine.

"Er…" I stutter. "Nothing…"

"You can think about this" she whispers and pushes me backwards before plunging her lips on mine. At first I'm defenceless, the assault on my lips is so soft and I revel in the sweetness of her mouth. But of course an attack of morality takes over.

"Spencer, what the hell?!" I sit up pushing her backwards.

"I thought that's what you wanted?" she looks confused.

"I don't… You're not gay"

"Who says?"

"You says….I mean…you said, I don't know, I just got the vibe you weren't into that" I babble.

"Well I've had time to think about what happened…" she began.

"And…"

"I like you" she blushes.

"I like you too" I reassure.

* * *

My eyes flicker open and I slowly take in my surroundings, Spencer's bedroom. I roll over and lift my head up, noticing her form beside me, her chest rising and falling softy. In some aspects I'm almost relieved nothing happened last night, but in others I really wish it had. I smile to myself and reach under the bed cover for her hand; I slip my fingers in hers and give it a gentle squeeze.

Tenderly she moans and turns her head towards me.

"What time is it?" she groans.

"No idea" I reply. She takes back her hand and rubs her eyes.

"Have you been awake long?" she asks.

"No, only just…you're pretty when you're sleeping" I add mischievously.

"Shut up" she gripes before snatching the bed cover off me and hiding underneath.

"Hey! It's cold without that!" I shriek lifting up the side to find her. I pull enough off her to cover me and we both sit quietly under the cover. "What are we doing under here?" I ask smiling.

"I was hiding from you" she admits.

"Oh…well I found you" I sing. "Why are you hiding from me?"

"Because…" she flushes pink. "I got drunk again"

"Correction, I got drunk again" I offer. "And you know it's cool if what you said was all the alcohol"

"No…"

"No… what?" I question.

"No it wasn't the alcohol" she whispers.

"Seriously?" I exclaim excitedly.

"Stop!" She begs muffling her speech into the bedcover.

"Spencer….talk to me" I nestle closer to her, though very aware of how hot and stuffy it's becoming under the cover.

She brings the cover over our heads and I feel a sense of relief as the cool air washes over us.

"That's better" I smirk, "Now where were we" I roll on my side and stare at her, her eyes focused on the ceiling.

"It's all a bit scary Ash…" she murmurs coyly.

"I know Spence…but it feels right" I comfort her.

"Yeah...it does" she says finally.


	6. Chapter 6

Parking the car, I jump out of my seat and run round to the passenger side to open the door.

"Why thank you Miss Davies" Spencer grins at me.

"You are quite welcome Miss Carlin" I smirk back. "I'll see you at dinner okay?" I nod her hand resting softly in mine.

"Yes, and then we have afternoon classes together" she reminds. I give her hand a little squeeze as she turns to head to study hall.

"I fucking knew it" I roll my eyes at his childish drone.

"Aiden" I acknowledge turning towards him.

"Don't even deny you're not tapping that ass"

"Pardon me?" I ask.

"You and Spencer, I knew you'd be fingering each other" he looks amused.

"Oh get real, we are not…whatever you said" I look disgusted at him.

"You're lying and are so bad at it"

"Aiden, seriously, we haven't slept together" I hiss.

"Damn don't ruin my fantasy" he licks his lips.

"You're gross you know that" I shake my head. He leans in closer to me, his hot breath running down my neck. My heart skips a beat.

"I know you'd kill for a threesome baby" it wouldn't be a bad idea….no shut up shut up.

"In your dreams Aiden" I whisper, my voice shaking.

"You're visualising it aren't you."

"No" I shush quickly.

"Think about it" he finishes. "I know I will" he adds as he walks away.

* * *

"It was very kind of you to invite me over Mrs C" I say gratefully as we sit down for dinner.

"You're very welcome Ashley; it's so nice Spencer's found a friend like you when she's just moved here"

I smirk across the table at Spencer who rolls her eyes before grinning back.

"Wow the food looks great" I announce ready to start filling my plate. Suddenly two hands are slipped into both of mine.

"Dear Lord, we thank you for this nutritious meal and bless everyone at this table, amen"

"Amen" is muttered collectively as I smile weakly. I look around the table and drop my shoulders relieved as they all start tucking into the spread.

"So Ashley, when are you and Spencer going to get yourselves some boyfriends?" Mrs Carlin asks casually.

"Mom" Spencer blushes deep maroon and drops her eyes.

"We're not really into boys" I start noticing Spencer snap her head back up. "We're concentrating on our studying" I nod politely smiling. I see Spencer make a slight shake with her head as the corner of her lips curl upwards.

"Well that's good to hear" her dad interjects.

"Boys are overrated in my opinion; stick with the girls. That's my motto!" I continue taking great pleasure in embarrassing Spencer.

"And a very good one to live by, your girlfriends are always there for you" Mrs Carlin agrees nodding.

"You've got that right Mrs C." I say as I spoon a mouthful of mashed potato into my mouth.


End file.
